


Beautiful as ever or more

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Touching, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Lucius visits Severus in his office and they have fun together. WARNING: MPREG
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Beautiful as ever or more

**BEAUTIFUL AS EVER OR MORE**

Standing in front of a full-lenght mirror in his bedroom, Lucius concluded his new house-elf Coral was really a smart girl. A long, heavy black coat made of finest wool and the voluminous robe with patches of fur in the same colour made him look like his usual self, just like she had pointed out the day before. At first he wasn't sure if it was going to work, but she knew better and he was glad for that because there were too many prying eyes at Hogwarts. Looking at his reflection, he felt a great deal of relief and allowed himself a small, tender smile as he slowly raised his hand and rested it on the slight swell of his abdomen that was well-hiden beneath the layers of clothes. He was sixteen weeks pregnant and it became impossible to hide it without loose, thick robes, but that wasn't a surprise because his Healer told him he 'd start showing around thirteenth week. She was right, of course, but he was happy she was also right about the fact the morning sickness would cease after he entered the second trimester. Severus's Anti-nauseous potion has been his literal life-saver for the past couple of months, but it didn't stop the sickness completely, so that some of his mornings were quite rough. Thank Merlin, it was over, but now he had other problems that didn't let him enjoy his pregnancy to the full. One of those was his chest, that was constantly sore and overly sensitive, especially his nipples. The other one was the unsatiable need for Severus and his cock or his fingers moving inside him that he was quite ashame of, but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt so terribly empty all the time, like a part of him was missing, and only Severus could help him to be complete. That is why he was on his way to Hogwarts, his beloved's workplace, to be alone with him in his office or his private quarters. As his Healer strictly forbade him to Apparate on the first appointment, he travelled by Floo-powder, landing in the cold fireplace of his office. Surprisingly, he wasn't there, eventhough Lucius knew it was his time for lunch-break. Supposing he was in the bathroom or something like that, he sat down in one of his cosy armchairs and waited for him to come.  
\- Lu? - Severus said in surprise entering his office and closed the door behind him. - What are you doing here?  
\- I came to see you, of course. - Lucius replied rising from the armchair and snuggled up against him putting his arms around his neck. He kissed him passionately and relished in the amazing feeling of their bodies pressed together. - Are you not glad to see me?  
\- Of course I am, angel. - he said kissing him back and stroked his hair. - Is everything all right? - he asked gently placing a hand on his baby bump hidden beneath the heavy black robe.  
\- Yes, we 're fine. - Lucius assured him kissing him once again. - But I miss you. I need you, Severus. - he breathed out onto his lips and moaned at the feeling of his cock hardening against his thigh. His hole clenched and twitched at the thought that a couple of heated kisses was enough to make Severus hard, and he moaned shamelessly. He continued to kiss him as his fingers started fiddling with the buttons of his coat, and he opened his robe lightly pressing a palm against the soft swell of his stomach.  
\- Oh, Severus... - Lucius moaned exposing his jaw and neck to his warm lips. - I need you inside me. I need you to fill me, with your fingers or your-  
\- Oh, but I 've already filled you, my love. I filled you with my seed and now you 're all soft and curved... - Severus whispered stepping behind him and splayed both of his hands over his swollen stomach caressing the small bump. He kissed his jaw nuzzling his cheek and he threw his head back in bliss as he felt the bulge of his erect cock pressing itself against his ass, but then he slid his hands up his chest and cupped his swollen breasts. - No... - he murmured taking a shuddering breath. - They hurt. - he whispered looking down, feeling his cheeks heating, but Severus didn't quit thumbing the engorged nipples jutting through his coat.  
\- They 're full of milk. - he reasoned making him shake with pleasure as he kept circling over the hardened nubs with his thumbs. - Perhaps it would hurt you less if you let me milk you.  
\- I will, if you think it will help. They 've been hurting like this for weeks and I didn't know what to do. Coral made me a warm, relaxing bath yesterday evening, but it didn't help. I did feel better and I slept quite well, but they were still as sore and swollen as they were before.  
\- You have a lot of milk, my love, and it needs to get out, otherwise you 're risking an inflammation. Since our son is not here yet, I 'm generously offering myself to help you with that problem.  
\- All right. - he agreed leaning his head against his shoulder.  
\- I 'll brew a healing balm for your nipples later, but first I 'm going to kiss and suck them... I 'll be gentle, I promise. - Severus said softly and quickly unbuttoned his coat, then his shirt, leaving his changed body naked. His pants became painfully tight as he drank in the sight of his nipples, darkened and swollen, already leaking. He helped him to sit down on the edge of his desk and stopped him from saying anything with a hot, lust-filled kiss. Then he moved downwards, kissing his jaw first, then his neck and collarbones, and slowly his lips touched the tender, sensitive skin of his left breast that was almost as white as the milk that oozed from his nipples. He heard him sigh and moan, arching his back, offering him his chest to feast on it, and it was exactly what he did. He shivered when his warm, moist lips gently closed around his nipple, kissing it softly and with care, just like he has promised.  
\- Ah... - his beloved breathed out as he licked it with his tongue and slowly started to suck, making the milk leak more freely from it, but he didn't neglect its right twin either. He stroked it with the pad of his thumb as gently as he sucked on the left one, feeling the wetness beneath his skin.  
\- Beautiful... - he murmured against his skin pausing to take a few breaths. - So beautiful... - he exhaled and continued to suck on the left nipple, helping his beloved angel to get rid of the pressure that made him feel uncomfortable. As a Potions master, he knew that a pregnant wizard's milk was one of the most powerful and expensive potions ingredients, but he didn't want to use his love's milk in brewing because he was his and it tasted heavenly, so he decided to keep it all for himself. When there was nothing but tiny drops of pearly-white liquid left on the abused nipple, he gave it one last kiss before turning to the right one he 's been stimulating with his thumb all the while, licking the leaking milk and enjoying the feeling of the tender flesh beneath his tongue. Lucius only moaned louder when he replaced his thumb with his lips, sucking eagerly and swallowing the magic liquid whose powers could only be equaled by unicorn's blood. But, he didn't care of its powers or magical attributes in those moments, no. His only thought was that it was his angel's essence, the elixir of life that would help their son to grow healthy and strong and become a powerful wizard one day. He was ubearably hard and he could feel the wetness of precum inside his pants, but he needed to milk his lover so that his breasts wouldn't hurt anymore. It was so good, so hot and arousing that he feared he might come before he gets inside him and, judging by his shaking and moaning, Lucius wasn't far from coming too, so he forced himself to let the leaking nipple go and take his wand in order to vanish their clothes.  
\- Severus... - Lucius murmured shakily as he found himself sitting completely naked on the edge of his desk, his nipples reddened from sucking and his cock as hard as his own. Severus was wordless, gazing at him as if he was the most beautiful man in the world, seemingly lost in his thoughts, but very soon the urgency of his need brought him back to the present moment. With a flick of his wand he cast a quick Lubrication charm and grabbed a hold of his naked legs, pushing him upwards and spread them wide, leaving his clenching hole exposed to his dark, hungry gaze.  
\- Please... - he begged, breathing heavily and shaking with desire, and Severus could do nothing but oblige because he himself was on the brink of a climax. He took a hold of his legs again and used it to pull him closer, so that his ass was resting on the very edge of the desk, and let his calves hang over his forearms as he stepped forward and slammed his cock into his tight, inviting body. Two loud moans echoed in the dark, cold room, followed by a hiss that came from Severus when he bit hard into his lower lip. Lucius clenched tightly around him, his slick, wet heat enveloping him like a sliken glove, and he threw all the control in the wind. Burying his fingers into the pale flesh of his thighs, he pushed hard into him and continued to bite his lip, eventhough he was sure the skin would soon break and bleed. In those moments he didn't care; didn't care that they were at Hogwarts, that their lovemaking was loud and he forgot to cast a Silencing charm. He simply couldn't bring himself to care about anything else but the soft, welcoming body that was taking him so generously. His mind was as blank as an empty piece of parchment while he pounded his pregnant lover spread over his desk coming closer to the climax with every forceful thrust. He wished they would come together, but Lucius came first, because pregnancy made his body overly sensitive and he couldn't hold himself back. Feeling his muscles squeezing him so tightly, Severus closed his eyes and a couple of moments later spilled himself inside him with a loud groan, barely able to stand. His legs were shaking, his heart throbbing like it was about to burst and his lungs fighting for air, but his head felt light and the expression on his flushed face was the one of bliss and tranquillity. His angel was lying limp on his desk, his beautiful platinum blond locks damp with sweat and his swollen nipples wet with fresh milk.  
\- Severus... - he managed to whisper, but soon enough he was left speechless again by his Prince, who bent down to lick the milk that was dripping down the curves of his breasts and cover them with kisses, showing him how much he loved his newly changed body and how it made him incredibly aroused. At first he feared he 'd be repulsed by those changes, but Severus made sure to erase his fear and doubts, encouraging him to accept them and allow them both to enjoy that special time.  
\- You feel better now? - he asked placing a tender kiss to his lips and caressing his sweaty hair.  
\- Yes. - he replied tiredly, but returned the kiss. - Thank you.  
\- Do they still hurt? - he asked helping him to stand up and gave him back his clothes. - Your breasts.  
\- They do, but now it 's much better. - he replied putting on his shirt and trousers.  
\- I told you milking would help. - Severus said pulling him gently into his arms. - Your body is producing quite a lot of milk and it needs to go out.  
\- Yes, you were right. Thank you once again. - Lucius smiled kissing him on the lips. - I 'd like to stay with you, but I have to go home and drink my potions. Then I 'll ask Coral to prepare me a bath and take a nap later.  
\- Good. You need to take the potions regularly and get plenty of rest.  
\- Merlin, Severus. Now you sound like my Healer.  
\- So what? Now when you 've mentioned your Healer, I 'd like to know when do you have the next appointment so that I can rearrange my schedule because I want to come with you.  
\- I think it 's in three weeks, but there is no need for you to go with me. Both me and Severus are perfectly fine.  
\- So, you 're still insisting on naming our son after me?  
\- Yes, I do. You are his father and the love of my life.  
\- I know, but you too are his father. You 're carrying him. I believe he should be named after you or some of your ancestors. He 's the Malfoy heir, so I think he should have a Malfoy name as well.  
\- All right. What do you say to Severus Armand then?  
\- Hmm, not bad, but only Armand would be better.   
\- I disagree. _Severus_ Armand Malfoy and that 's it. No more discussion.  
\- As you wish, my love. - Severus said hugging him gently and kissing his hair. - You are the one carrying him.  
\- I am, but you 're his father as much as I am. He needs us both.  
\- I 'm here, my love. - Severus assured him covering his stomach protectively with his splayed hand. - And I ain't going anywhere. I 'll always be with you, I promise. No, I swear.  
\- I know. - Lucius said softly enjoying his touch. - I love you.  
\- I love you too. - he replied caressing his baby bump. - Both of you.


End file.
